Plácido Polanco
Plácido Enrique Polanco ( ; born October 10, 1975 in Santo Domingo, Dominican Republic) is a Major League Baseball player for the Detroit Tigers who has also played for the St. Louis Cardinals and Philadelphia Phillies. He is a second baseman, but in the past has played shortstop and third base. Polanco is also a close friend of former teammate and current Cardinals first baseman Albert Pujols, and Pujols is godfather to Polanco's son Ismael. In accordance with his gentle nature, Polanco's name, translated in Spanish, literally means 'Placid Burro.'http://babelfish.altavista.com In a July 9, 2008, ceremony at Comerica Park prior to the Tigers-Indians game, Polanco received his U.S. citizenship, along with 99 other people. He wore his Tigers uniform for the ceremony. Playing career Drafted on June 2, , by the Cardinals in the 19th round of the 1994 Major League Baseball Draft, Polanco was promoted to the major leagues in . His first major league hit was a single off Cincinnati Reds starting pitcher Brett Tomko on July 5, 1998. Earning the starting third base job in , his low strikeout-walk ratio and extra-base hits numbers established Polanco as a contact hitter. His career at-bats per strikeout ratio (14.19) ranks second only to Los Angeles Dodgers outfielder Juan Pierre among active players. On July 29, , Polanco, Mike Timlin, and Bud Smith were acquired by the Phillies for Scott Rolen, Doug Nickle, and cash. Polanco was shifted to second base as David Bell was signed from free agency to play third base. He began to develop power while playing for the Phillies as he hit 14 and 17 home runs in the following two years, compared with just nine in 2002. He became a free agent following the season and was rumored to be returning to the Phillies. The Phillies did sign Polanco for , but sent him to the Tigers in June 2005 in a trade for veteran right-hander Ugueth Urbina and infielder Ramon Martinez, allowing the Phillies to play Chase Utley every day at second base. Polanco finished the 2005 season batting .338 with the Tigers, and also having a career year with regards to OPS, finishing the season at .847. In addition, he led the majors in lowest strikeout percentage (5.0%) for the season.http://www.fangraphs.com/leaders.aspx?pos=all&stats=bat&lg=all&qual=y&type=1&season=2005 Polanco was a key player in the 2006 American League Division Series and 2006 American League Championship Series (ALCS) for the Tigers, being named Most Valuable Player of the ALCS. However, he did not record a single hit in the 2006 World Series, in which the Tigers lost to the Cardinals in 5 games. 2007 In , Polanco set a new Major League record for 2nd basemen by playing in his 144th consecutive errorless game on August 13, in a 7-2 loss to the Oakland Athletics. Curt Flood currently holds the record for consecutive errorless games with 226, but he played center field. Polanco appeared to have his streak snapped at 147 games when he was charged with an error in the first inning of the August 24 game vs. the New York Yankeeshttp://sports.espn.go.com/mlb/news/story?id=2990561 Polanco's record errorless streak ends at 147 games. However, the next day, after conferring with the umpiring crew, the official scorer determined the error was instead charged to first baseman Marcus Thameshttp://sports.espn.go.com/mlb/news/story?id=2991265 Polanco's 2B errorless streak lives after scorer changes call. This extended the streak to 149 games. Polanco also broke the record for consecutive chances without an error by a second baseman July 31 . He passed Luis Castillo's mark of 647. Polanco finished the 2007 season without making an error, thereby becoming the first everyday second baseman in MLB history to play an entire season without committing an error. The article requested can not be found! Please refresh your browser or go back. (C4,20071001,SPORTS02,710010391,AR) This in addition to contributing to 101 double plays, earned Polanco his first Gold Glove Award.The Official Site of Major League Baseball: News: Major League Baseball News In addition to his fielding feats, Polanco batted a career-high .341 in 2007, and reached a career high in hits with 200. He also had the lowest strikeout percentage in the major leagues (5.1%).Baseball Leaderboard | Fan Graphs For his efforts, he was given the Silver Slugger award at second base. He was voted by the fans to start in the 2007 Major League Baseball All Star game, his first one. Personal Polanco and wife Lily have a daughter, Aide Rose, and a son, Ismael. References External links * Category:Miami Dade College alumni Category:Major League Baseball second basemen Category:Major League Baseball third basemen Category:Major League Baseball players from the Dominican Republic Category:Detroit Tigers players Category:St. Louis Cardinals players Category:Philadelphia Phillies players Category:Gold Glove Award winners Category:Naturalized citizens of the United States Category:Peoria Chiefs players Category:St. Petersburg Cardinals players Category:Arkansas Travelers players Category:Memphis Redbirds players Category:Reading Phillies players Category:Scranton/Wilkes-Barre Red Barons players Category:2006 World Baseball Classic players of the Dominican Republic Category:Second Basemen Category:Third Basemen Category:Players